epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Napoleon Dynamite vs H2O Delirious - Epic Rap Battles of Weird Shit a Few of Us Forced Nash to Make Against His Will - Episode 2
Hello and greetings and hi and welcome to another Epic Rap Battles of Weird Shit a Few of Us Forced Nash to Make Against His WIll. Today's matchup is Napoleon Dynamite, the bumbling nerd from one of the best movies ever made, going up against Scottish Roblox YouTuber H2O Delirious because, see, my raps are like dynamite: They make you all delirious. Yee. There's absolutely no connection here once again, it's just fun. Special thanks to Captain Warrior for helping me sort out a mess with the template not working even though I input everything correctly. Thanks, Fandom. Real nice. I also want to once again shout out Nikicane for the cool art. It looks great, in all honesty. Thanks for letting me use it for this shitty battle lol. And, also, special thanks to Obama, Lemon, and Swell for assisting with the writing and making this battle as funny as it is. You all should really go and check out everyone I mentioned in this paragraph, they all make great content and they deserve more love. I'm not gonna lie, I am so hyped to get a few of these battles out. Some of the matchups are just out of this world bizarre and the thought of doing them makes my dick as hard as a fucking rock. Let's just say that all these Mat4yo jokes are gonna pay off eventually. The one after this one is gonna be really fun to write, if only because it's just so dumb that it's impossible to be taken seriously. Those, to me, are the best kinda of matchups because you can have the most fun with them. I sure had fun with this one, the co-writers had me dying of laughter and I'm pretty sure my neighbors hate me now. So, here's hoping I don't get evicted lol. Oh, and I know I said I'd be getting these out once per Monday but this one is just two funny to not post early and I felt bad for sitting on it until then cause I didn't wanna hog this gold from the world and fuck you I do what I want I'm a bad bitch you can't kill me I'll fart in your asshole! Napoleon's lines are in orange H2O's lyrics are in sky blue Beat: "Gosh" Intro: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEIRD SHIT A FEW OF US FORCED NASH TO MAKE AGAINST HIS WILL H20 DELIRIOUS VERSUS NAPOLEON DYNAMIIIIIIIITE BEGIN! H20 Delirious (Starts at 0:37) Hey, all, Scott here, for another Minecraft mod showcase I hate your movie more than the director hates the gays You see this mask I have on? I'm gonna kill your whole family! I bet you use Rhymezone. Haha fuckin pussy Your soundtrack's a wreck. Who the fuck like The White Stripes? I met Deb in my crib last night, left her with some white stripes I'm a moderately popular YouTuber, you're just a stupid nerd Black Dynamite is more powerful cause he can say the N word! Greasy, slick MC from YT You got candy raps, Reesees Pieecees MTV? More like SCP, cause you're a gosh darned freak I can't cuss because YouTube will demonetize me. Napoleon Dynamite (Starts at 1:14) Gosh, I can't believe how much of a little bitch you are When it comes to Let's Players, you, like, literally lower the bar I'll make you delirious, Delirious! God, I'm so smart I'm like the Mat4yo of the fine arts! You wouldn't be popular if it weren't for Vanoss Try installing real life with a fitness mod North Carolina sucks balls, I actually find it amazing That your parents could even have sex in that barren-ass wasteland! Yeah and, uh...Hold on, where was I? Uhhh, you look like- Wait, you ndidn't do a face reveal. Never mind Call me Napoleon Bonaparte, cause I'll rip your boner apart I can make a better video when I make a fart! H20 Delirious (Starts at 1:51) Spotlight, uh! Moonlight, uh! Nobody likes Napoleon Dynamite, uh! Spotlight, uh! Moonlight, uh! I like to play Fortnite, uh! Napoleon Dynamite (Starts at 1:57) Uncle Rico used to touch me, is it bad that I liked it? I read Stephen King, is it bad that I liked "It"? I'm crazy like the Joker, why so H20Serious? I don't watch your channel, I'm not even curious. H2O Delirious (Starts at 2:09) I'll spit in your fuckin mouth like I'm Tina the Llama I don't want no drama, but you voted for Obama Like Mat4yo said: L-M-N-O-PC kills free speech Let's see you try to rap with a mouthful of H2O (peepee) Napoleon Dynamite (Starts at 2:21) H2O is gay, you hoes. Rapping with his small talks He hide his face, don't wanna tease, because of bad herpes Dead by Daylight? Dead by Gay''light, because you're gay They call me Dynamite cause I'mma blow you uh away '''Outro:' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DON'T DECIDE BECAUSE IT'S PREDETIRMINED YOU FOOLS EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEIRD SHIT A FEW OF US FORCED NASH TO MAKE AGAINST HIS WILL Who won this battle? Napoleon Dynamite H20 Delirious Mat4yo AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Blog posts